gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Chance/Guide
Overview This is a feature guide for the text seen during Daily Chance and updated announcements. Gallery Ft_misc_2k12nov15_DailyChance2.jpg|2012 November 15 promotional What prizes can I get from the Daily Chance? You can get many great prizes from the Daily Chance, from gold and tokens to valuable housing items and items for your avatar! Smaller prizes are more common, but there is a chance each day that you might win a very valuable or rare reward! Example prizes: Common Rewards * 25 Gold * 50 Tokens * Grade F Fish Bait * Nurse's Hat * Ghosty Rare Rewards * 250 Gold * Zorro Mask * Cat Tail * Performance Fishing Rod Very Rare Rewards * Fairy Wings * Daily Chance Only Items Everyone has a chance of winning valuable prizes, so play each day! Why can't I see my Daily Chance? There are a few reasons why your Daily Chance might not appear for a particular section: * You may have already claimed your reward for that section today * You might have Daily Chance turned off in your account preferences * Daily Chance may be down for maintenance or to put up new rewards * You may have CSS disabled, causing the Daily Chance images to appear elsewhere on the page Flavor text When hovering over the machine. * " Click here to claim your daily reward " When attempt to collect from the same page. * "Permission Error / The daily reward was already claimed for today." Splash screen Left side * Congrazzles Your Reward Is... Item name . Item image Item summary ---- Right side Flavor text 2006: " Get better items by logging in daily! " Flavor text 2008: " Don't forget... you can visit the Home, My Gaia, Shops, Forums, World, and Games pages each day to collect more daily rewards! " / " +_ bonus for logging in _+ of past _ days. " Flavor text 2012: "You have a chance at better items because you logged in for at least _ out of the last _ days. " Bottom Fancy Avatars . Three images Rewards' text * Alchemy Component - You've gotten a component! Components can be used along with formulas to craft new items using Item Alchemy You can find out what it can be used for, or exchange it with another Gaian in the Item Alchemy forum or just sell it on the Marketplace. * Crumpled (color) Construction Paper - Bright, heavy weight paper that seems like it may have another use in the near future. * Aquarium Item - You got an aquarium item! / Go to your aquarium now to customize your tank. * Gold - Gold is the currency of the Gaia world. You can use it to buy new fashions for your avatar, buy decorations for your home, or trade it with friends. * Gold - Gold is the currency of the Gaia world. You earn it by using Gaia, including posting in Discussion Forums and trading items with other members. You can use it to buy new fashions for your avatar, buy decorations for your home, or trade it with friends. * Gold - What an odd amount of gold! Gold is the currency of the Gaia world. You can use it to buy new fashions for your avatar, buy decorations for your home, or trade it with friends. * 20,000,000 Gold! - You have a chance at better items because you logged in for at least 6 out of the last 7 days. * Grade (F,D,A) Fish Bait - Gaia has lakes where you can go fish! Reel in fish and other prizes, and exchange them for other rewards. * #x Grade (F,D,A) Fish Bait - Hey, that's a lot of bait! /Gaia has lakes where you can go fish! Reel in fish and other prizes, and exchange them for other rewards. *Ink - Inks can be used to color flowers and papers, which in turn can be made into bouquets for your avatar and your home. * Tickets - You can earn tickets from playing games and exchange them in the "Prize and Joy" shop for special items! * Tokens - You can use tokens to play slots and cards at Gold Mountain to win cool prizes! External links * Category:Feature Guide Category:Daily Chance